


Weekends

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiking was fun till it rained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Weekends  
> Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Tim McGee  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Hiking was fun till it rained.  
> Notes: Written for Challenge 2 at ncis_slash where the prompt was Lightning.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Don Bellisario and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony and Tim were out hiking when the rain started. They sheltered under a tree for a few minutes with Tony holding Tim close. The rain continued to fall and it seemed they would be stuck there for the day.

Tony broke the silence, "we'll have to give in and get wet."

"Okay, let's head back to the car."

"We can shower when we get home."

Tim smiled at Tony referring to his place as home. He took Tony's hand and they ran back to the car. It didn't take too long but both were soaked through. Tony drove and sang along with the radio.

Tony hadn't once said I told you so for suggesting a hike and not checking the weather reports. It must be a sign of maturity. It was almost their one year anniversary and Tony was still charming, still funny but now Tim got to see the more emotional and romantic side of Tony. They both usually spent their weekends at Tim's and if Tim weren't afraid of the answer he'd have asked Tony to move in.

Traffic wasn't good. The more they drove the heavier the rain got. The wipers were on at full speed and yet the windshield never cleared. They weren't far from Tim's when the thunder and lightning started. Tim watched Tony's face light up in child-like wonder at the lightning.

After a shared shower with some shared kisses they both dressed in comfortable clothes. Tony heated some soup and took the seat facing the window so he could watch the lightning.

Later that night when it got dark they cuddled on the sofa watching The Goonies and eating popcorn. It was still stormy outside but Tim was perfectly content. The hike had been a washout but the day had been perfect.


End file.
